Cooking Guide by Magneto
Cooking Guide 0-100+ By Magnetosphere / Stryke of Asura Recommended for Synergists, Get to level 70 for the Culinarian's Smock. Consumes 10 Fewell too gradually purge furnace of impurities I figured I would share my experiences with cooking skill up's to everyone. Note: this is the way I skilled cooking, not THE best way to make gil or THE fastest skillups. First off , Usefull Links Wiki Cooking Listing http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Category:Cooking/All_Recipes FFXI AH (usefull to see if you can skill with profit/breakeven) http://www.ffxiah.com/ Most Common Ingredients you will need Bird Egg - Always sold in airship docks area, airship pass required. Millioncorn - Always sold in al zahbi NPC 46each. Dried Marjoram Upih Khachla Windy Waters (North) H-9 (Available in other locations) including South. Sandy. Distilled Water Any tavern sells for 12 gil. Also if you are tired of paying for crystals you can farm your own clusters off Elementals. A good place is Sky. The Guide (skill levels to skill) = Product (Cap of synth) (Recipe) 0 to 3 (Approx) = Carrot Broth (cap3) Water crystal + 4 x San d'Orian Carrot. 0 to 6 Hard-Boiled Egg (cap6) Fire crystal + bird egg(51gil) + distilled water(11gil) 2 to 5 (approx) = Grilled Hare(cap7) Fire crystal + Dried Marjoram + Hare meat 4 to 10 = Orange Juice (cap 10) Water crystal + 4 x Saruta Orange. Notes: Oranges bought at npc vendor windurst waters north gate. Craft your inv. full of these and go level your jobs to 12 solo. Pop a OJ to refresh mp. (sub whm) 10-14 = Tortillia (14) Fire + millioncorn + olive oil + rock salt + sandy flour. 12-17 = Slice of Carp(17) Wind + Moat carp (Fish these up W.woods, or W.Ronfaure) or Wind + Forest carp. Notes: sell results to NPC 14 - 20 = Apple Juice(20) Water + 4 x Faerie apple (33-140 gil @Aveline ,S.sandy (F-7) or Fauregandi Regional vendor) 15-20 = Selbina Butter(20) Nearly as cheap Ice crystal + Selbina milk (54-64gil @Dohdjuma, Selbina(G-10) Rock salt (Npc south sandoria) Notes: Use in baked popoto recipe, sell or NPC any extras 20-22 = Baked Popoto(22) Fire + Popoto + Selbina butter (sell to NPC) 21-26 = Meat Jerky(26) Fairly cheap recipe Ice + Dried majoram + giant sheep meat + rock salt. Sell to NPC or use for low level melee food. 23-29 = (optional) Dhalmel Steak (29) Fire + Dhalmel meat + olive oil + black pepper. 24-30 = Pineapple Juice (30) Water + 2 x Kazham pineapple (Recommended) Once your 28+ you can become a Novice in the guild and start on Guild Point items. Cooking Hat(70k), Cooking Apron(100K),Raw Fish Handling, Noodle Making, Patisserie 27-32 = Roast Trout (32) Fire crystal + Alabaligi Buy Alabaligi off NPC in Whitegate 160 gil each. 28-33 = Earth + Rye Flour + Alabaligi 27-34 = Fire + H20 + Rocksalt + Rye Flour 27-34 = Iron Bread Fire + H20 + Rock salt + Sandy Flour 30-35 = Meatball (35) NPC or wait till guild point day. Earth + distilled water + hare meat + Sandy flour 31-36 = Buffalo Jerkey (36) 34-39 = Pet Food Delta Biscuit 34-40 = Melon Juice (40) Water + Thundermelon + Notes: Great refresh MP drink only bettered by Yagudo drinks. They do last longer than yag drinks if i recall tho. Buy materials off The goblin NPC in rabao. 37-42 = Pie Dough(42) save these for apple pies at 48. Water + Rock salt + sandy flour + selbina butter (One of cheapest recipes to do) 38 - 43 = Tomato Juice(43) Not a strong refresh drink. Buy tomatos off Kazham npc or regional vendor. Water + Rock salt + mithran tomato x3 42 - 48(50) = Apple Pie (Caps 48 with lizard eggs 50 with bird egg) 45-50 Grape Juice (50) Dark + San D'orian Grape x4 54-59 Pet Food Zeta 55-60 = Yagudo Drink (cap60) great Refresh MP drink for bcnms and pretty much everywhere. Break-even or profit synth. 60 - 68 Colored Egg (68) Use advanced support for 60-63 67 - 72 = Pear Au Lait, Need regional vendor for derfland pears. 72 - 74 = Dhalmel Pie (cap75) note these sell moderately slow. But they do sell and for a small profit. 72 to 78 = Orange Kuchen (cap80) they don't stack NPC these for loss. Cheap Recipe. Use Adv support 72-73. 74 to 83 = Chamomile Tea (83) (Highly Recommended) Doesent Sell so its a Loss but cheap ingrediants, NPC them all.Use Adv. support 74-78. 82 to ~84 = Yellow Curry(85) Break even or Small profit synth. Can craft these to yellow curry buns (great food for Attack/ R.attk) ~84 to 86 = Marron Glace(86) (Dark + x2Chestnut +Grape Juice+ Maple Sugar) Break even or Small profit. Make your own grape juice. Buy Grapes off Npc for 70g. 85-90 Rolanberry Pie(90) Breakeven to profit synth. Have to run around alot as Sandorian flour wont stack. 90-92 Flint Caviar (92) Craft to about 91.5 then move on to Tosonama Rice Balls. 91-94 Tonosama Rice Ball http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Tonosama_Rice_Ball(94) Does sell on the AH but it will be slow 92-95 Rice Dumpling (95) Woodwork(15) Good sub 50 level food with both +5 accuracy and +attack +Str Level your woodworking to at least 10 before starting this synth. Brain Stew?(96) sees 4k (Synthed 8 of these for .2 skill ups and moved on) Fire +apple vinegar + crying mustard + dist h20 + gelatin + honey + king truffle(80k stk) sand flour + yellow globe 95-99 Sweet Rice Cake x9 (99) Sells for approx 2k a stack Loss synth but for level 99 it isint to bad. Craft to at least lvl 97 +2 (+3). Doing it that high you can HQ the red curry buns if you choose to do them. Fire + Fresh Mugwart (6k gil) + sticky Rice (316gil) + Gardenia seed (369gil @Norg H-8 Vuhaie) + Maple sugar(37gil Npc) + Cinnamon(180gil) + Dist. Water(12gil) Fresh Mugwart is 70k a stack at the moment, so it is a loss synth. At around 7k loss per synth you can figure on spending a few hundered thousand gil to pass this level. (so save now) 97-101 Red Curry (100) Highly Recommended Fire + Coriander(1061gil) + Curry Powder(663gil) + dist h20 + dragon meat(60k-80k) + kazham pepper(57gil) + mithran tomato(38gil) + sandy carrot Possible synth as dragon meat is found now in Abyssea and campaign battles wait till 97+2+3 (102+) to synth these to red curry buns for a chance at tier1 Hqs Coriander - Amalasanda lower jeuno j-8 1061gil Depending on server prices you may want to start this synth Earlier than 99. Check AH Sell the curry or craft the curry to Red curry buns (*Red Curry Bun(71) craft at (97+2 +3) Fire + bird egg + red curry + sandy flour(55gil) + olive oil) Congratulations ! Now work on getting all your key items and get yourself a hocho! 101-105 Dragon Fruit au lait Good luck getting the dragon fruits 102-107 Himesama Rice Ball Fire + Buffalo Meat Burdock Costs approx 250k / Stack , have fun Distilled Water Pamtam Kelp Rock Salt Tarutaru Rice 105-110 Smoldering Salisbury Steak Fire Black Pepper Sage Rock Salt Cerberus Meat (800k a stack) White Bread Wild Onion Bird Egg Buffalo Meat Currently at 100+2 !! Culinary Apron obtained 3/08 ^.^ Culinarians Stall obtained 7/12 Good luck and bon appetite! Guild point items 1360 Ear of Roasted Corn 2080 Black bread 2800 Pickled Herring 3600 Dhalmel steak 540 each 6.7 items (Fire dhalmel meat + olive oil + black pepper) 3760 Salmon meuniere Category:Guides